The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98Morning Jewelxe2x80x99 and an unnamed seedling. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULtiemexe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98Morning Jewelxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has lighter pink blooms when compared to xe2x80x98POULtieme""sxe2x80x99 dark pink blooms;
2. The seed parent blooms recurrently, xe2x80x98POULtiemexe2x80x99 also blooms recurrently, but blooms more often during the growing season.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The blooms of the pollen parent are yellow; whereas the blooms of xe2x80x98POULtiemexe2x80x99 are dark pink;
2. The habit of the pollen parent is shrubby; whereas, POULtieme is a climbing rose.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for garden use was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous growth;
3. Disease resistance;
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98POULtiemexe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULtiemexe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1991 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULtiemexe2x80x99 by traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in August, 1991. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULtiemexe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.